One Step At A Time
by EmmaLovesWriting
Summary: One day, Fabian and Nina were caught up in the moment and went a bit too far. Now Nina's stuck with a positive pregnancy test and a big problem. FABINA! Rated T for mentions of...things, and teenage pregnancy! Don't read if you don't like!
1. Worries

**Hello! I bet you guys were expecting a one-shot, weren't you? Well, I've actually decided to write a fanfiction! Wooh! I've thought about writing one for a while now, and finally decided to actually do it! So, here it is! I hope you enjoy!**

**READ THIS BEFORE PROCEEDING TO THE STORY! So I just basically wanted to tell you a couple things before you start reading. This story is set in Season Three! There is no mystery/Sibuna stuff in this. Nina is in it, but both KT and Willow are not. Sorry for those of you who liked those characters. In the US, the channel for HOA changed and I wasn't able to watch the full third season, and still haven't, so I'm not fully educated on their characters. Couples are Fabina(obviously), Amfie, and Peddie. There may be other couples added, but those are the main ones. Mostly Fabina, though! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS, SADLY! **

_Oh god, no._ This could not be happening. Not to me. Not right now! We're so young, only seventeen. We can't do this. How did this happen? Well, I know how it happened but...Why? Why me?

I picked up the little plastic stick and gripped it inbetween the thumb and forefinger of my right hand. My eyes caught the sight of the little plus sign and I sighed as my eyes welled up with tears. This has to be a mistake. I-I'm not p-pregnant. I can't be. But the thing is, I can.

It happened last month. Everyone in Anubis House, except Fabian and I, had taken the weekend off to visit their families. I wasn't about to pay a ton of money to fly back to America for one short weekend, so I stayed behind. And Fabian stayed with me.

Long story short, I didn't want to stay in my room by myself, so Fabian let me sleep in his room with him. The same bed and everything. We got a bit carried away and now I'm here with a small bump and a positive pregnancy test in my hand.

My body shook with tears and the test dropped to the floor with a satisfying 'clack'. I backed into the wall and slid down it, tears streaming down my face like a dripping water faucet. What was I going to do?

"I don't blame you little one, I don't blame you." My voice cracked as I rested my hands on my tiny baby bump.

What would everyone think of me? I had loads of people to tell. Trudy, Amber, Gran, Fabian. _Fabian. _Oh god, what will he think? I honestly can't fathom what his reaction will be. Sometimes I think he'll react one way and he reacts the polar opposite.

He'll probably blame it on me. Everyone will. I do. It's my fault we're in this mess. If I hadn't of said that I was scared to sleep alone, he wouldn't have offered for me to sleep with him. We therefore wouldn't have done _it. _Therefore I wouldn't have a baby in my stomach right now.

God, I'm such a screw-up! I love Fabian so much it hurts, and now I'm going to be the reason we break up. How do I even tell him that we're having a baby? Either a mini me or a mini him. How do I tell him that I have a human inside me? A piece of me and a piece of him.

I know this sounds horrible, he does deserve to know, but I'm going to put off telling him for as long as I possibly can. Maybe it'll make it a bit easier. I honestly just need to gather my thoughts and fully grasp the thought that in less than nine months, I'll be holding a tiny baby in my arms. I'll have someone I need to care for and protect. Nurture, feed, and love. I already love them. I can't help it. I'm already attached.

I slowly stand up and look in the mirror. God, I look like a mess. I quickly wet a wash rag and wipe under my eyes, clearing the smeared mascara and tears stains off my cheeks. Brushing a comb through my hair, I sigh and look in the mirror. Not as bad as I looked before, but I definitely didn't look good.

I stuff the pregnancy test back into the box and open the door, shuffling back to Amber and I's room. I need someplace I can hide it that no one would think to look. Under my bed? No. In my suitcase? No. And then my eyes land on my bookshelf. I quickly pull out a couple books and shove the test into the back, pushing the books back in front of it. There. Safe and sound.

I push back a lock of hair and let out a gentle sigh, sitting down on my bed. Amber was downstairs with Alfie, so I quickly grab my diary from under my bed and shuffle around my nightstand drawer to find my favorite pen. Sitting back into my pillows, I open it to the first new page and start writing. I don't do normal, everyday, journal entries, I just do them when I need to get my thoughts and feelings out on paper

October 4, 2014

Dear Diary,

Today I found out some very nerve-racking, but exciting, news. I'm pregnant. I know I screwed up big time, but I guess I still haven't processed the whole idea that in a couple months, I'll be a mother. It's crazy. Fabian and I are only seventeen. Still in High School. Senior Year to be exact. I have no idea what we're going to do. I don't even know how I'm going to tell Fabian. He'll hate me. I've forever ruined his life.

This isn't something I can just undo. I honestly wouldn't want to. I want this baby. No matter if Fabian wants it or not, I'm going to keep it. I'm going to love my child as much as anyone would. Just because I'm young, doesn't mean I'm incapable of loving a child. I already love he/she.

I'll probably wait a while to tell him. Firstly, I need to process this myself. I couldn't handle another person knowing. Except maybe Trudy. I'll probably tell her tonight. I know I can trust her with my secret.

That's all for now.

-Nina

I felt a couple tears slip down my face as I clutched my diary to my chest. This being the second time I've cried today, I don't feel as if there are any more tears left in me, but somehow they keep coming. Rolling off my cheeks. One by one, like raindrops. I push my diary back into my box and shove it under the bed. After slipping my fancy black, ballpoint tip pen back into my nightstand, I curl up into a ball on my bed.

If I fall asleep, maybe when I wake up this will all have been a dream. But I know for a fact that it won't. This is my life now, and I need to make the best of it.

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. And I'm soon fast asleep, dreaming of all the obstacles to come.

**A/N; So, what did you think of the first chapter? Please leave a review, because reviews give me inspiration, and inspiration means more Fabina writing for you! Yay! Anyway, this story will be updated as frequently as possible, but I don't have a set schedule. So I'll basically write when I have the inspiration and time! I am still going to post occasional one-shots as well. So, whenever I don't have an idea for this, I'll just write a random one-shot! Sound good? **

**Thanks for reading! xx ~Emma**


	2. Morning Sickness

**A/N; Here's the second chapter for you guys! I just want to give a short shoutout to Hugz Kissez because they leave some of the nicest reviews ever! Thank you! So, without further ado, here's chapter two! **

**Disclaimer; I do not own HOA! :( **

I woke up in a cold sweat, my pajamas clinging to my sticky skin. I was violently shivering, although I was extremely hot. An acidic feeling crept up my throat and I bolted to the bathroom, barely making it there before I lost the contents of my stomach. Morning sickness. Of course.

Amber stumbled in a couple minutes later and quietly pulled my hair back.

"Nina, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly, crouching down beside me as I prepared to lose my insides yet again.

"I don't know. I must've caught a bug or something." I lied. For once though, it was a reasonable excuse. I sighed and wiped the beads of sweat off my forehead.

Amber got up and ran a wash rag under the cold water. Once she had rung it out a bit, she handed it to me and I rested it on my forehead. Immediately, a cool sensation spread throughout my body.

Once I felt as if I could stand up without puking again, I pulled myself up and reached for my toothbrush so I could get this disgusting taste out of my mouth. Amber had long since gone back to the room, so I brushed my teeth in silence and when I was finished, headed downstairs to tell Trudy that I was sick.

"Trudy?" I called, stepping into the dining room area. She came bustling out of the laundry room with a broom and a dust pan.

"Yes, dear?" She questioned. I sighed and shifted my weight from foot to foot a few times before answering.

"I think I've come down with a stomach bug or something. I'm not feeling well at all." I told her, hoping she'd buy it.

"Oh you poor dear," She walked over and rested her hand against my forehead, testing to see if I had a fever, "It doesn't seem like you have a temperature. Strange. Well, why don't you go upstairs and get back into bed. I'll be up in a little bit with some toast and ginger ale. I'd like to talk to you about something anyway."

I swear I saw her glance down at my stomach for a split second, but that totally could just be my imagination. How could she know anyway?

"Thanks Trudy. I'm just going to go tell Fabian and then I'll head back up." I told her. She gave me a brief nod and a smile, before proceeding back to the kitchen to clean up a bit before cooking breakfast.

I slipped down the boys hallway and gently knocked on Fabian and Eddie's door.

"Come in." I heard a muffled voice sigh, followed by a thump and an, "EDDIE!".

I slowly swung the door open, peeking inside. I saw Fabian crouched on the door, using a towel to wipe up a pool of water. He looked up as the door creaked and a smile appeared on his face as he saw it was me.

"Morning love!" He said cheerily as he quickly wiped up the rest of the water and stood up.

"Hi." I said shyly, seeing as how Eddie was watching our every move like a hawk.

"So Nins, what brings you here this morning?" Fabian questioned curiously. Here goes the lie, once again.

"I just wanted to tell you that I think I'm coming down with a stomach bug and I won't be at school today." I sighed. Fabian looked like a kicked puppy, upset and worried.

"Are you okay Nins?" He asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just feeling a bit ill is all." I told him.

"Aww, okay. I hope you feel better. I'll make sure to come home during lunch to check on you." Fabian stated.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be fine. Spend lunch with your friends!" I told him.

Behind me, I heard Eddie scoff and than mutter "what friends?".

"I'm still coming to check on you Nina, and you can't stop me." He whispered, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Good. You go get some rest, okay love?" He questioned. I nodded and he gave me a quick hug before dismissing me up to my room.

When I got there, Amber was still in he bathroom, probably doing her makeup. I knew it would probably take her at least ten more minutes, so I quietly crept over to my bookshelf and pulled the pregnancy test out.

That little pink plus sign was still haunting me. Positive. Positive. Positive. Positive. A part of me still didn't believe that I could be pregnant, but I knew that I was. Tests don't lie.

I sighed and pulled my knees up to my chest, staring down at the test with a look of worry on my face.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Amber came walking in. Caught in the act, I quickly tried to hide the test behind my back. No such luck.

"Nina, what is that?" She asked in confusion. I stayed silent and looked away.

"Nina? Are you okay?" She walked slowly towards me. I shook my head and buried my face into my pajama pants, hoping to hide my teary face.

"Nina, what's wrong?" She asked, sitting down next to me. I passed the test to her and turned my face away in embarrassment.

"Oh Nina! Does Fabian know?" She gasped, staring down at the test in shock. I shook my head.

"No one knows but you. Please don't tell anyone." I whispered softly, my voice cracking.

"I won't tell a soul. Is there anything I can do?" She asked politely, placing a soft hand on my back.

"No, but thanks Amber." I attempted a smile.

"No problem Nina, just remember that I'll always be there for you. Always." She said softly, giving me a quick hug and then getting up off the floor so she could finish getting ready. And this time, I really did smile. Because I knew that no matter what Fabian did, I'd always be able to count on Amber.

**A/N; So, how'd you like it? Leave your reviews and suggestions for the next chapter in the reviews, or PM me! I'd also like to give a special thanks to FrobsFanFics and houseofanubisfan2! They're both really awesome! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**P.S. For the person who asked why people call me by my first name, I'm not sure, but two of them are my friends so that's probably why! And no, I will not be naming the baby Sarah! Thirdly, I really am fourteen! I'm like the second youngest person in my High School so if I were to lie about my age, I'd say I was older. **

**Thanks so much for reading! xx ~Emma **


	3. Trudy And Gran

**A/N; New chapter already? I'm on a roll, aren't I? JK, but seriously, I'm honestly really surprised that Im already posting the THIRD chapter! Eeeep! Sorry, I'm just really hyper seeing as it's past 12am, which basically means it's technically Saturday, yay! Okay, so I literally just started writing this chapter not even an hour ago (11pm), so I'm really sorry if it's bad! I apologize! :D Lets get on to the story than, shall we?**

**Disclaimer; I do not own HOA! Sadly...**

About a half an hour after everyone left for school, I heard some shuffling from out in the hallway and then someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I yelled from my spot where I was laying in bed.

My door creaked open and in walked Trudy, carrying a tray with some toast and ginger ale, as she had said.

"How are you feeling dearie?" She asked worriedly, setting the tray on my lap after I sat up.

"A bit better than earlier, but still quite ill." I explained. She nodded and sat at the edge of my bed. I quickly munched down the toast - I guess I was hungrier than expected - and took a couple sips of the sweet soda. Trudy looked at me strangely before taking the tray off my lap and setting it on top of my nightstand for me.

"N-Nina, are you really ill or is there something you're not telling me? I've been noticing some strange behavior from you recently and I want to do anything I can to help you." She asked. I sighed, crawled out from underneath my warm bed covers, and grabbed the test from behind the books on my book shelf.

I handed it to her and plopped back down on my bed, crossing my arms around my chest. Quickly, realization struck her and she came and sat down next to me.

"Oh, sweetie!" She exclaimed, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. Pulling me into a hug, she rubbed my back and I let out a long sigh.

"What am I supposed to do Trudy?" I started, "Im seventeen! Fabian's going to hate me!".

"He's not going to hate you sweetie. Don't worry. I know this is going to be hard, hard on all of us. But we'll get through it." She reassured, grasping my shoulders with her soft hands. I nodded silently and wiped away a couple stray tears with the back of my hand.

"Thanks Trudy." I told her, forcing a smile.

"I haven't really done anything yet Nina, but you're welcome. I'll go schedule an ultrasound appointment for you now, so you can hopefully get you in as quickly as possible. We need to make sure everything's going smoothly." She answered.

"Okay." I whispered. She gave me a soft smile, grabbed the tray, and headed out of the room, shutting the door softly behind her. I took a deep breath and grabbed my phone off my nightstand. I had decided that since I wasn't up to doing much, I might as well get another person checked off my list of people to tell. I was going to call Gran.

I sighed and dialed her number. It rang twice before her sweet voice picked up.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi Gran, it's me, Nina!" I answered as cheerily as possible.

"That much I assumed. This _is_ your number." Gran chuckled. I did a mental face palm.

"Oh, duh." I huffed at myself and laid back onto my bed.

"So, why are you calling at such an odd time? Shouldn't you be at school?" She asked, and by the tone of her voice, I could tell she was becoming worried.

"Yeah, about that. I have something important to tell you and I just need to know that you wont get unreasonably mad. Promise?" I questioned, taking a deep breath to calm my shaky nerves.

"Oh, okay. And of course, it's not like your pregnant or anything." She chuckled. And then came the horribly awkward silence. I could hear her breathing stop on the other end.

"Oh. Y-you ar-are." She sighed, answering after what seemed like hours of really nerve wracking silence.

"Yeah. Sorry, I-I..." I started to explain but was cut off by Gran's soothing voice.

"Nina, there's no reason to explain. I know how in love you and Fabian are and I know that you two wouldn't do this on purpose. It's not your fault." She said. Although she told me that, and it seemed she was alright with it, I knew inside she was deeply disappointed with me.

"Really?" I asked simply.

"Really." She stated. I sighed in relief and slowly, my heart rate went back to normal.

"Thanks for understanding." I whispered.

"It's okay Nina. I have to go though. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" She asked exasperatedly.

"Of course." I let a little smile form on my face as I said it.

"Good. Be safe Nina. I love you." She answered.

"I will. You be safe too. I love you." My voice carried through the phone and then she hung up. I removed the phone from my ear and stared at the screen, tears welling up in my eyes again.

I knew Gran wasn't mad at me, but she was disappointed, which is even worse. She's never been disappointed in me before. I've never done anything bad, I've always gotten good grades and done the right thing. And then this. Getting pregnant when I'm seventeen is definitely something Gran would be disappointed in me for. And now it's a nightmare come true.

Ugh. This sucks. And the worst part is that I felt like I was going to throw up again.

I quickly ran to the bathroom, my hand covering my mouth, as I thought about just how much I actually screwed this up.

**A/N; So, how was that? Did you like it, did you not like it? Leave your opinions/suggestions in the reviews! I honestly don't care if it's a bad review or a good review, or whether you have an account or you're a guest. JUST PLEASE REVIEW! :D Thank you!**

**P.S. This week coming up, I only have school on Monday and then I'm off for Thanksgiving Break! Yay! So, I'll have quite a bit more time to update! It's only a week off, but it's still super super exciting! **

**Anyway, thank you for reading! And thank you for all the reviews! I love you my dear readers! xx ~Emma**


	4. An Angry Fabian and A Broken Fabina

**A/N; Yay, another update! I know I just posted one late last night/early this morning, but I finished this just a couple minutes ago and I just had to post it! It isn't the best, but this is one of the biggest(in terms of what happens) chapter in the whole story! You guys will probably hate me after reading this, but I just had to add some drama! :D I hope you 'enjoy'.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own HOA! *cries***

**Warning; Has a few 'swears' in it, but I didn't actually write the word.**

It was a couple weeks later and Fabian still didn't know. Only Amber, Trudy, and Gran knew my secret. I wasn't about to tell anyone else either.

I was standing with my back facing the door, holding Sarah's box in my hand. It was open, and I was staring down at the positive pregnancy test which was hidden inside. I still couldn't believe it.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear Fabian come upstairs, or even knock on the door.

"Hey, Neens! What're you doing?" He said loudly, trying to get my attention. I dropped the box in shock and everything fell out, creating a huge mess on the floor.

"You scared me Fabian!" I exclaimed, my heart rate speeding up till it felt like my chest might explode. I bent down and tried to quickly pick up everything that had fallen, including the pregnancy test.

"Sorry Nins! Here, let me help you with that." He suggested.

"No, I got it!" I quickly butted in, blocking him from view.

"Nina, please let me help. I was the one who made you drop it!" He exclaimed. I shook my head and gathered up the rest of the stuff off the floor.

I stood up and went to put everything back into Sarah's box when one thing fell. One blasted thing. And guess what it was? The pregnancy test.

Fabian quickly picked it up so he could give it to me, but stopped when he realized what it was. His mouth opened in shock as he looked up at me with a look of utter confusion on his face.

"N-Nina, i-is th-this you-yours?" He asked calmly, his hand shaking.

"U-uh yeah." A few tears slipped off my cheeks as I dropped the stuff onto my bed.

"How long have you known?" He asked curtly, gripping the test like his life depended on it.

"Th-three weeks." I said shakily, staring at his tense body.

"You're telling me you knew for a three weeks and you didn't tell me." His voice got louder with each and every word.

"I-I..." I started to say something before I was cut off by Fabian's harsh voice.

"No, Nina. Don't even try explaining it to me. YOU DIDNT EFFING TELL ME YOU WERE PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD FOR THREE WEEKS. _THREE WEEKS_, _NINA_! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME WHEN YOU FOUND OUT?" He yelled, his face going a deep, tomato red.

"I didn't know how." I whimpered, tears streaming down my face.

"THAT'S BULL**** NINA! THAT'S NO EXCUSE! YOU COULD'VE JUST TOLD ME!" He yelled even louder. I was scared by now.

"Pl-please stop Fa-Fabian." I whispered.

"STOP? STOP WHAT? STOP BEING YOUR BOYFRIEND? FINE! WE'RE DONE!" He threw the test on the floor and stomped out, slamming the door behind him.

"Fabian." I whimpered, sobbing heavily. The tears were streaming down my face so fast that I could hardly see anything. But I knew what I needed to do.

I grabbed my laptop from under my bed and pulled up a web browser. I quickly typed in my search and clicked on the first link on the page. I had to go back to America. I just had to. I couldn't stay here with Fabian hating me. I just couldn't.

I was almost finished booking the flight when I heard the door open.

"What are you doing?" The person exclaimed. And I immediately knew who it was. Fabian.

**A/N; Ooh! Cliffhanger! Haha, so how'd you guys like that? Please don't kill me! All will be fixed in the next chapter. Sorry Fabian was a bit OOC, I honestly don't think he'd respond like that. **

**Some people said they wanted Fabian to be mad, and some people said they didn't, so I did this. He isn't really 'mad', he's just angry that she didn't tell him about it right away. You guys know how much I love Fabina, so they definitely won't be broken up for long!**

**Anyway, please review! **

**Thanks for reading! xx :D ~Emma**


	5. Never Apart

**Hey guys! Long time, no post, Huh? I know I just posted chapter four the other day, but it feels like I haven't posted in forever! A lot has happened in the past couple days, and I mean a LOT! But anyway, enough about me! Lets get on to the story, shall we? **

**Disclaimer; I don't own HOA! If I did, there would definitely be a season four! **

**(What happened at the end of chapter four); Fabian comes back into the room and finds Nina buying plane tickets back to America**

* * *

I quickly turned around and shot shim a glare.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Booking a flight back to America!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes at his stupidity.

"Why?" He asked curiously. I was so shocked. How could he not know why? Is he really that dumb?

"Fabian, are you being serious right now? Do you not realize what you just said? You just told me it's my fault I didn't tell you, you're mad, and that we're over. Of course I'm going back to America!" I said curtly, trying to control my anger. A few tears slipped down my face as I closed the lid of the laptop and gave him my full attention.

"Firstly Nina, I never said I was mad at you." He said, staring straight into my eyes.

"Are you being serious right now?" I chuckled in disbelief, "You just yelled at me for not telling me. You're obviously mad!"

"No, I was just upset. You just told me that you're pregnant after knowing for three weeks. I'm not mad." He explained. The tears started flowing freely from my eyes as I took this in.

"Why? I just ruined your entire future!" I exclaimed, sobbing. He walked over to me, sat down, and wrapped his strong arms around my shaking frame.

"Shh Nina, calm down. You're okay. I'm not mad Nina. You haven't ruined my future. My future is you, Nina. Wherever you go, I'll follow. This is going to be hard, but I know we'll get through it, okay? I'm sorry I yelled at you, it was awful and uncalled for. I was just so overwhelmed and I couldn't think straight. That's no excuse, but just realize that I love you and I'm never leaving you. Ever. I couldn't. If I left you, I'd have no reason to live. You're my life. I just love you so much. And I love this baby. More than you could ever imagine." He whispered. I relaxed and looked up at him.

"Really?" I stared at him in disbelief, a smile slowly creeping onto my face.

"All of what I said is 100% true." He looked down at me and smiled, slowly pressing his lips to mine.

The same sparks flew, like always. It was like being in heaven, kissing him. It always has been and always will be, no matter what. He slowly deepened the kiss and lowered me onto the bed, his lips never leaving mine.

He broke the kiss for a second, only to whisper a quick "I love you", before pressing his soft lips to mine once more.

His lips slowly moved down to my neck, making me shiver in pleasure.

"F-Fabian." I moaned, tangling my hands in his hair.

He continued on until he reached my collarbone. Peppering kisses all around it, he then started kissing up the other side of my neck.

"Don't stop." I whispered. He looked up and smirked at me.

"Oh, I don't plan on it." He said quickly before his lips found their way back to my neck.

After a couple minutes, his lips found there way back to mine, and with a final peck, we broke apart.

"I love you Fabian." I whispered softly, sitting up and straightening out my disheveled clothes.

"I'm glad, because I love you too." He smirked and rested one of his hands on my small bump.

"We're really having a baby." He said softly in disbelief. I nodded and watched as his hands traveled around the curve of my stomach. Slowly, he leaned forward and pressed his face close to my belly.

"I love you baby, so much. And I'm going to show you just how much when you get here. For now, I'll just have to settle on reminding you each and every day. I can't wait until you get here, little one. You'll be my little pride and joy, besides mommy, of course. I promise that I'll try to be the best father ever. No more hanging out with friends, my main focus will be you. I just love you so much baby, more than you could ever know." A few stray tears fell as his words reached my ears and touched my heart. He was amazing. I know he had yelled at me not a half hour ago, but I knew he didn't mean anything he had said. It was partly my fault, too. I should've told him when I found out.

"You're amazing Fabian, you know that, right?" I questioned, my gaze falling on the beautiful heaven also known as his face.

"No, I didn't. How on earth am I amazing?" He asked curiously.

"You just are. You just found out about the pregnancy and you seem totally fine with it. Everything about you is perfectly amazing." I giggled and he grinned at me.

"Oh really?" He chuckled.

"Yes really!" I squealed as he stood up, picked me up, and spun me around in a circle.

"You're more amazing." He set me down and stared deep into my eyes, sending shivers down my spine.

"I beg to differ." I whispered almost in audibly. That was all I could get out before he crashed his lips against mine with a mind-blowing passion.

When we finally broke apart, our lips were swollen and his hands rested on my waist, mine on his neck.

"So, does this mean we're back together?" I questioned sincerely.

"In my eyes, we were never apart."

**A/N; SEE! I told you they'd get back together really quickly! **

**Sorry about the crappy writing quality, it's like 11pm and I have a terrible throat-ache! Thankfully I'm on Thanksgiving break! Hehe! **

**Anyway! I hope you liked it!**

**P.S. Sorry about the random line breaks! I didn't know how to delete the first one and then I accidentally added a second one! Whoops! **

**P.P.S. I am going to do that one-shot someone suggested! About when Fabian proposes and then they get married. I don't know when I will, but I will! :) **

**Thanks for reading! xx HAPPY EARLY THANKSGIVING! ~Emma**


	6. Dancing In The Rain

**Hey guys! So, I don't really have much to say as I just posted yesterday, so, um, on with the story?**

**Disclaimer; I don't own HOA! But it is on my Christmas Wish-List...:)**

The past couple days have been fairly uneventful. Nothing too exciting has been happening. It's been getting harder and harder to hide the pregnancy, as it seems that each and every day, my stomach is growing bigger and bigger.

Finally the day has come for my first ultrasound appointment. I'm both nervous and excited, as I had expected I'd be. Of course I'm excited to see the baby, but I'm nervous that something's going to go wrong or something of that nature.

Fabian has been reassuring me all day that it'll be fine, but I'm still worried. I have the right to be, right?

After school, I changed into some more appropriate 'street clothes' and met Fabian at the door.

"You look beautiful, Nina." He told me. I looked down at my jeans and sweater and rolled my eyes.

"Um, thanks, I guess." I shrugged.

"It's true, you always do." He said sincerely. I smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"You look very handsome yourself." He chuckled and grabbed my hand, leading me out the door.

We got into the cab and told the driver where to go; the nearest OB/GYN. He looked at us in concern and then focused back on the road, probably trying to guess our age or something.

"Nina, don't be so nervous. Everything's going to be fine." Fabian told me for the tenth time today.

"I'm not nervous!" I exclaimed in defense. He gave me a knowing look.

"Okay, maybe I'm a little nervous." I agreed. He gave me a smirk and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer.

"Well, don't be. It's all gonna be okay." I nodded into his chest and he rested his chin on the top of my head.

When we arrived there, Fabian paid the cab driver, ignoring my demands that I could at least pay for half, and we walked into the place. Automatically an unpleasant, doctors office smell filled my nose. God, I already hated it here.

Fabian took one look at my scrunched up face and worriedly asked if I was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reassured him. He looked at my with a look that said 'I don't believe you, but I know you're not gonna tell me what's wrong', but reluctantly directed me to go sit in the waiting room while he checked us in.

I walked in and looked around. Surprisingly, there weren't too many other people. Only a girl who looked a bit older than me and two older women who kept giving me judgmental looks. I tried to focus on something else, but I could practically feel them looking at me.

Finally Fabian walked in, taking one look at my uncomfortable face before asking what was wrong.

"They keep staring at me." I whispered into his ear, hoping he would catch on.

"Just ignore them Neens, I'll handle this." He got up, ignoring my protests for him to stop, and walked over to them.

I couldn't hear what he was saying, but by the time he got back, they were looking at anything but me.

"What'd you say?" I asked curiously. He smirked at me.

"I just told them to stop." He told me, but I know he was leaving something out.

"Okay." I answered suspiciously. He smiled at me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

Soon enough, our names were being called and we were led into a small room filled with scary looking equipment. The nurse shut the door behind us and sat down at a small desk, ready to fill out some paperwork.

"Nina, you can take a seat in the reclining chair, and Fabian, you can sit next to her. I just have a few papers to fill out and then we'll get going with the actual check-up." The nurse explained. I sat down and so did Fabian.

After the paperwork was all filled out, the nurse left us for a minute before the actual doctor walked in.

"Hello guys, I'm Dr. Luke and I'll be guiding you throughout your pregnancy. I assume this is your first child?" He asked. He seemed nice and friendly, which was really reassuring.

"Yeah." I answered quietly.

"Well, there's absolutely no reason to be worried. I know you two are young and this is a scary experience and all, but don't worry." He reassured me. Fabian gave me a knowing look.

"See, I told you Neens!" He chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't give me that look!" I exclaimed, playfully hitting him on the arm. He chuckled and a bright smile lit up his face.

"So, are you ready for the ultrasound?" Dr. Luke asked. I nodded fervently and he started to set up the machine.

"So, this means we'll get to see the baby, right?" Fabian asked excitedly, a look of anticipation on his face.

"Yep." The doctor answered cheerfully.

"Yes." Fabian exclaimed softly. I looked at him and flashed him a quick smile.

"Just be careful, this gel is quite cold." Dr. Luke said, before abruptly rubbing a greenish-clear gel onto my stomach. I jumped at the cold touch. Fabian chuckled at me and I playfully glared at him.

"And here's your baby." A black and white, blurry image spread across the little TV like screen.

"Our baby." Fabian whispered in shock, grasping my hand. I swear I saw a few tears slip from his eyes.

"Fabian, are you crying?" I asked in disbelief. Fabian wasn't known to cry much, so it was strange to see him like this.

"We're having a baby." He said excitedly, looking at me with pure adoration in his eyes.

"We are." I agreed. I couldn't help but let a few tears slip from my eyes as well.

"Actually, correction. Babies. Congratulations, you're having twins!" Dr. Luke exclaimed. My head swiveled around to look and make sure he wasn't playing around with us.

"Twins? Are you serious?" I asked in shock.

"Yep. There are clearly two sacks." He moved the computer mouse to circle around each little circle.

"Oh my god, Fabian, twins." I turned and looked at my boyfriend, who by now, was crying a lot more than he had been.

He nodded, unable to say anything, and I looked at him in concern.

"Fabian, are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, fine," He started, wiping a few tears away, "Twins Nina, twins."

I nodded, finally realizing that in less then eight months I'd have to little human beings to take care of. Oh, god.

"So, your due date is around May 30, 2015. It may fluctuate a couple days, but it should be around there." He told us.

After he had taken a couple pictures, he unhooked me from the machine, wiped off my stomach, and finished up a little paperwork.

Before we left, he stopped us and handed both of us a couple parenting and teenage pregnancy books.

"If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to call me. My office number is tucked inside one of those books. Have a good day!" He said cheerily. We both thanked him, signed out, and left.

By the time we got out into the parking lot, it had started raining. Oh goody!

"It's raining." Fabian stated obviously. I nodded and sighed, seeing as we still had a couple minutes before the cab was due to arrive.

"Want to dance?" He asked simply, shrugging his shoulders. I smiled, set the books down in the shelter of the roof of the building, and grabbed his hands.

"Of course." I answered. He shot me a grin and pulled me closer.

And we danced. In the rain. And just like in all those romantic comedy films, we shared a sweet kiss. Maybe the rain isn't so bad after all...

**A/N: So...how was that? I honestly don't think it was that good, but hey, at least it's long, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter #6, and I definitely hope you're enjoying the story so far! Please review! **

**Happy Thanksgiving to those of you who celebrate it. It's not technically Thanksgiving day yet, but it's quite close and by the time you read this, it'll most likely be! I hope you have a great day whether you celebrate it or not!**

**Thanks for reading! xx ~Emma**


	7. Words Can't Describe

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long time! A lot has been going on in my life and I haven't really had the inspiration to write. Today I wasn't feeling well and didn't end up going to school, so I decided I'd write a chapter, whether it would come out good or not. I have to say, Im not to happy with the writing quality of this chapter, but at least its long, right? Well, enough about me. Lets get on to the chapter, shall we? **

**Disclaimer; I do not own HOA or really anything mentioned in this chapter!**

**P.S. This chapter is written in Fabian's P.O.V.**

Fabian's P.O.V.

I've been trying to process all of this information. Nina. Pregnant. Twins. Those are the three words that have been circulating through my brain for the past couple hours.

Of course I'm not mad, I'm just, nervous...I guess. I doubt I'll be a good father and that's what I'm really worried about. What if I totally screw this up? What if I drop one of them? I don't even know the basics of being a dad!

Instead of wasting time, I grabbed my laptop and took a seat on my bed, ready to look up some information. I typed "Teen Father Tips", into the search bar, and clicked on the first search result.

I was reading through the second paragraph of the first page when Eddie rushed into the room. I quickly switched over the pages and pretended to check my email.

"Hey Fabian, can I borrow some money?" He asked quickly.

"Um, why?" I asked suspiciously, staring at him.

"I'm taking Patricia out on a date and I haven't gotten my paycheck yet. I'll pay you back." He begged, trying to convince me.

"Fine." I gave in, "My wallets on my dresser. Don't take too much".

I turned back to my laptop, waiting until he left before I would switch the pages back.

"Dude, who's is this?" He asked, holding up the sonogram picture from the other day. Shoot. I totally forgot that I had put one of those in my wallet!

"U-um, it's my s-sisters. Ye-yeah, my sisters." I stuttered nervously, hoping he would buy it.

"Fabian, you told me that you only had one sister, who was ten. I don't really think she's pregnant. Tell me who's it really is, please." He stared at me in confusion as I tried to come up with another excuse. His eyes widened in shock and realization.

"This is Nina's, isn't it?" He asked incredulously. I knew this wasn't going to turn out well.

"Ye-yeah." I stuttered.

"You got Nina pregnant?" His voice rose to the point where it shook with every word. I nodded quickly.

"I can't believe you Fabian! I trusted you with her and you couldn't even keep your hands off of her!" He yelled.

"Eddie, please stop yelling. Nina doesn't want many people to know yet. And trust me when I say this, it was only a one time thing." I explained, trying to calm him down.

He wasn't any less mad, but thankfully, he stopped yelling.

"I don't care Fabian! I just care about the fact that you to, you know..." He trailed off and I blushed.

"Sorry, but I wouldn't undo it if I had the chance. It was amazing, and now Im getting the best reward ever. I'm going to be a father." I exclaimed, letting a small smile appear on my face.

"Well, you better be doing everything for her." Eddie glared, grabbing a handful of cash.

"I am." I told him. He looked at me cautiously, closed my wallet, and went to walk out of the room.

"Thanks for the money." He said, closing the door behind him.

I stared in shock for a minute before realization hit me, Nina was going to kill me. She didn't want anyone else to know, especially Eddie. And now he did. Crap. I technically didn't tell him though, right?

I sat back on my bed and did a bit more research, before closing my laptop and heading upstairs to check on Nina. I know she gets annoyed when I check on her, but I can't help it. I just want to make sure she's okay.

I knocked on her door and waited for a response.

"Come in!" An annoyed voice yelled. Oh no. Nina must be having another one of her famous mood swings.

I cautiously pushed open the door and peeked inside. I immediately saw Nina sitting on her bed, still in her pajamas, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Nina, what's wrong?" I asked concernedly, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Nothing fits, Fabian! I can't find anything to wear! I'm too fat." She exclaimed.

"Oh, Nina. You're not fat. Not even close. The only reason you're clothes are getting tight is because of this perfect little baby bump." I explained to her, pressing my hand on the small, but sure, bump.

"That doesn't mean I'm not fat!" She wailed, a few tears slipping from her eyes.

"Hey, look at me," I turned her head so she was looking straight into my eyes,"You are not fat. You're not even close. Would you like to wear something of mine? We can go out shopping for some new clothes over the weekend." I told her. She nodded in response.

"I'm going to go get some clothes for you. You stay right here and wipe those tears off that beautiful face of yours." I got up and left the room, jogging downstairs as quickly as possible. When I got to my room, I picked out a pair of sweatpants and a loose, striped t-shirt that I wore quite often. I rushed back upstairs and hurriedly walked back to Nina's room.

"Here you go Nins. Would you like me to wait outside while you change?" I questioned, handing her the clothes.

"No, it's fine." She replied, grabbing the clothes and quickly changing into the sweatpants. When she took off her shirt, I gasped. Until now, I hadn't realized how big her bump actually was.

She saw me staring at it and smiled slightly.

"May I?" I reached out to touch it and she nodded in consent. My hands lightly caressed the bump, running over every curve of her stomach.

I looked up at Nina and smiled, a few tears clouding my eyes.

"We're really having two babies." I whispered incredulously.

"We really are." She responded. I softy pressed my lips to her stomach and then stood up.

"Words can't explain how much I love you, Neens." I said sincerely, hugging her body close to mine.

"Words can't explain how much I love you, Fabian." She repeated. I smiled and she leaned her head onto my shoulder.

"I love you more than you or anyone else could ever understand." I told her.

"Then show me." She whispered, before pressing her lips to mine in a passionate kiss. And so I did.

**A/N; Hopefully that was worth the loooooong wait! How did you like it? Leave your opinions/suggestions in the reviews please! :D**

**Thanks for reading! xx :) ~Emma**


	8. Hickeys and Dinner Time

**Hello dear readers! I know I just updated yesterday, but I still wasn't feeling good so I stayed home again. I had quite a bit of inspiration, so I decided to write the next chapter! I was just reading FrobsFanFics story "Life's A Pain"(Amazing story by the way! Go read it please!) and realized just how similar the first chapters of our story are! I promise I didnt try to copy her! We're actually really good friends, and we do the same roleplay, so I think that's why the story's are so similar! I'm so super sorry Chloe!**

**And I also forgot to say this, but in the last chapter, the part where Eddie gets mad, was actually her idea! So credits go to her! Anyway, without further ado, here's chapter eight! **

**Disclaimer; I don't own HOA or really anything mentioned in this story!**

**(This is again in Fabian's P.O.V) **

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

I was sitting on my bed, reading chapter five of 'Romeo and Juliet' for English class, when Nina suddenly came barreling into the room.

"Fabian!" She explained, her face slightly red and her hand clutching her phone.

"W-what?" I stuttered nervously. I was hoping to dear god that this wasn't another mood swing. I love her to death, but when she gets mood swings, it can get bad.

"Why did Eddie just text me asking how the babies were doing?" She asked furiously, shoving her unlocked phone in my face.

"Well, uh, you see..." I laughed to try to clear the awkward silence, but that just made her more mad.

"This isn't funny Fabian! You promised not to tell anyone and you broke that promise!" She yelled, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Nins, calm down. The other day, Eddie asked me if he could borrow some money for his date with Patricia. I let him take however much he needed from my wallet, forgetting that there was one of your sonogram pictures in there. I'm sorry Nina, I tried my best to get him to believe that it was my sisters, but then he guessed that it was yours and I just couldn't keep lying." I explained to her. Her face softened a bit, but I knew she was still mad.

"Why do you have a sonogram picture in your wallet?" She asked curiously, sitting next to me on the bed.

"Well, for one, I love looking at it. And two, I have a picture of you in there as well, so I wanted that picture to match it." I smiled sincerely and watched as she let out a small smile as well.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll have to forgive you." She teased me and giggled. I laughed, set down my book, and used my hands to softly tickle her.

"Fabian!" She explained, laughing. I pushed her gently down on the bed and continued tickling her until she begged me to stop.

"You're so cute." I said out of the blue, giving her a soft smile.

"How am I cute?" She asked confusedly, a soft, curious expression on her face. Her nose scrunched up in confusion and in that moment, she looked even cuter.

"I don't know, you just are." She smiled, satisfied with my answer, and tugged me down onto the bed next to her.

We laid there, hands intertwined, enjoying the peace and quiet. It was nice, just me and her. We were alone for once, and I loved it. I loved just being here with her, enveloped in a blanket of silence. It was comforting.

Suddenly, I turned my head to face her and watched as her chest rose up and down. My breathing slowed down to match hers, and soon we were breathing in sync. My eyes flitted down to her stomach, which was steadily growing. Her bump was still so small, but so right. I don't know how to explain it, but it's like I had just finally realized that Nina had my children, _my children_, inside her.

It sounds so weird to think about, but it's all so true. Soon we're going to have two little bundle of joy's. Two humans that we are responsible for. Two little babies that we have to feed and love. It's crazy. Absolutely crazy. But it was a good crazy. And I love it.

"Nina, are you scared?" I asked before I could stop myself. It seems the words just slipped out of my mouth.

"Of course I am. I'm scared about what everyone will think. I'm scared about the delivery. I'm scared about being a mother," She started, "But I'm also happy, you know? The babies will be a little piece of me and a little piece of you. They'll be ours."

I nodded in agreement and sat up, softly placing my hands on her bump.

"Yeah. It's unbelievable. We made two little humans with our love. And if I could take it back, I wouldn't. Ever. You three are my life, and I love you guys more than anything in the world. I'm the happiest I've ever been." I spoke softly, but surely, telling both Nina and the twins exactly how I felt.

"Fabian!" Nina exclaimed suddenly, her eyes widening.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly, automatically thinking something was wrong.

"One of the babies just kicked!" She said delightedly. My eyes widened in shock.

"Wait, what?" I asked in disbelief. I had taken my hand off of her stomach a minute ago, and I suddenly pressed it back on.

"One of them kicked! Say something again." She directed me.

"Um, I don't know, what should I say?" I asked frantically. I desperately wanted to feel the kick.

"Just kiss me." She told me. I looked at her with a look of utter confusion on my face, before happily complying. I pressed my lips to hers softly, but she soon deepened the kiss. My hand still pressed to her stomach, I waited and waited. Suddenly, I felt a slight movement under my hand. One of the babies had kicked!

I desperately wanted to tell Nina about it, but by now, we weren't just kissing because it would make the babies kick. Her hands found their way to the nape of my neck, and she ran her hands through my hair. My hands rested near her hips, pulling her impossibly closer to me.

We were so overwhelmed by the babies kicking, and Nina deepened the kiss even farther. She moved her soft lips down my neck, no doubt leaving a few hickeys here and there. I didn't care though.

"N-Nina." I moaned, moving my hands up the back of her shirt. I sighed in content as she left small love bites all over my neck. Suddenly her hands were grasping the bottom of my shirt, pulling it over my head. Her hands roamed my chest and her lips found their way back up to mine.

I slowly returned the favor as my lips hastily descended down her neck. Suddenly we were interrupted. Not by Amber, Eddie, or any other housemate. But by Trudy. Suddenly the door flew open and she walked in.

"Oh my gosh! Um, I-I'm sorry! I just came to tell Fabian that dinner was ready. Um, I'll leave you two alone now." She explained awkwardly, hastily leaving the room. Nina blushed a deep, tomato red.

"Total mood ruiner." I sighed, pulling my shirt back over my head. I pecked Nina on the lips once more and got up to check what 'damage' she had done on my neck. I gasped when I saw my reflection in the mirror.

"Thanks Nina." I said sarcastically as I examined the small bruises. She walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I have some concealer if you want to use it." She laughed and I turned around, wrapping my arms around her as well.

"Nah, it's okay. I like seeing them there." I smirked and she giggled.

"You did some work on my neck as well." She chuckled and walked over to the mirror. I automatically missed the feeling of her arms around me.

"Looks like I did." I chuckled and walked over to her. My lips suddenly found their way back to hers, moving in sync. She pulled away for a second and caught her breath.

"Fabian, dinner. Remember?" She asked.

"Dinner can wait." I moaned, attacking her lips once again. She laughed through the kiss and I led her back over to my bed.

Lets just say, we didn't end up eating dinner that night.

**A/N; Sorry if that was a little awko taco for you to read, as it was a bit weird to write! Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Id really like to get six reviews by the next chapter update, as that would be 5 reviews per chapter, but knowing me I'll end up updating really late tonight or early tomorrow morning! If you could review, whether you're a guest or a regular account, that would be great! Thanks for reading! xx **

**-Emma**


	9. SUPER IMPORTANT AN! PLEASE READ!

Hello everyone! I know you're probably expecting an update. I'm sorry to disappoint you! I feel awful that I haven't update in so long. Trust me, I've been working on Chapter nine, it's just coming along really, really slowly. *sighs*

Anyway, if you don't want to hear all my lame excuses, please feel free to skip this paragraph and head down to the important news update at the bottom. I won't be offended :) So anyway. These past few weeks have been so busy for me! And when I say busy, I mean BUSY. The teachers have seriously been piling on the homework. Sometimes I have to stay up till midnight to finish it! It's so awful! Then I have to wake up really early for school and I normally only get like six hours of sleep.

This week has probably been the busiest, with all the Christmas shopping, parties, dance, band concerts, extra homework/projects, and basically everything else that sucks about being a teenager! The worst thing about this week was probably that I had to do poetry out loud in my English and Lit class! We had to go up to the front of the room and recite a poem from memory, in front of the WHOLE FREAKING CLASS! I literally was so close to passing out! I swear I have a bit of social anxiety!

Anyway, long story short, this week was terrible! And now I'm sick, like always! Ugh, stupid Winter!

IMPORTANT NEWS UPDATE; This story with be put on Hiatus. Now don't freak out! It's only on Hiatus until I post the next chapter! Which basically means I'll still be working on it, but I just don't want you guys expecting a chapter really soon! I just don't have a ton of inspiration for this right now.

I have like, a crap ton of one-shot ideas, so for now, I'll also be working on those! And since its the holiday season, I probably won't post for a while. But I will as soon as I have something decent to post!

Thank you all for understanding! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :D

-Emma


	10. Cheerios and Lucky Charms

**Hello everyone! You guys must be freaking out right now because I'm finally posting the next chapter, right? JK LOL, no. Anyway, this is sort of just a filler chapter, but I thought it was better then not posting anything. So, shall we get on to chapter number nine? I think we shall! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOA, LUCKY CHARMS CEREAL, OR CHEERIOS CEREAL. (Didn't know if I had to put the cereal or not so I did anyway)**

**Nina's P.O.V.**

"Fabian. Wake up!" I exclaimed, shaking him as gently as I could. He groaned, turning away from me.

"Fabiaaannnn." I whined, shaking him again, this time harder. His eyes flickered open, trying to adjust to the bit of light peeking through the window.

"What? What's wrong Nins?" He asked worriedly, bolting upright.

"I'm hungry." I replied. He seemed to relax instantly.

"Really Nins? I thought something was wrong!" He sighed, shaking his head.

"Yes, really! Can you pleaaassseeee make me something?" I begged, brushing a strand of hair from his eyes.

"Anything for you Nina. What would you like?" He asked, yawning in between his sentences.

"Hmmm...cereal!" I decided.

"I thought you were going to say something that requires effort. Why couldn't you make the cereal yourself?" He whined curiously.

"Because Fabian, it's dark in the hallway and I got scared! Besides, your cereal tastes better." I answered plainly.

"Wait. What time is it?" He asked confusedly, noticing how dark it was.

"2:30." I quickly checked my watch and answered, pulling the blankets tighter around me.

"In the morning?!" He exclaimed, "Why are you hungry?"

"No, in the afternoon!" I answered sarcastically, "Um, one, we didn't even eat dinner last night, and two, I don't know, ask the babies!". He rolled his eyes at my sarcastic remark.

"True." He stated, slipping out of bed. I nodded my head and started to get up, before being pushed gently back on the bed by Fabian.

"I'll go make it Nins. Be right back." He explained simply, quietly exiting the room, making sure to close the door behind him. I smiled and waited as patiently as I possibly could.

Not soon enough, he came back in with a bowl of cereal and a spoon. I took one look at it before my smiling face turned into one of disgust.

"What kind is this?" I asked, my nose scrunched in an attempt to block out the smell.

"Lucky Charms, why?" He asked curiously, sitting down next to me.

"But Fabian!" I whined, "I wanted Cheerios!". He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"You can't just eat it anyway?" He asked hopefully.

"No Fabian! I hate Lucky Charms." I exclaimed, shivering at the thought of them.

"What? You used to love them!" Fabian exclaimed, shocked.

"That was before I got pregnant, Fabian. My tastes have changed since then." I explained.

"Fine. I'll go get you some Cheerios." He sighed, once again standing back up.

"Thank you Fabian!" I smiled brightly and watched as he tiredly shuffled out of the room.

I laid back and closed my eyes, figuring that I might be able to doze off for a bit before he came back.

By the time he arrived in his room, I was already fast asleep.

-Fabian's P.O.V.-

By the time I had arrived back in my room, Nina was fast asleep. I smiled slightly and set the bowl of Cheerios down on my nightstand, crawling into bed beside her.

I know she could be a pain sometimes, especially with the cravings, but I'd do anything for her. I love her to the moon and back and a thousand times more. I don't know what I'd do without her.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her peaceful body closer to mine, falling asleep once again.

**A/N: So, was that worth the wait? Please leave your opinions/suggestions/prompts/reviews in that little review box down below! **

**Thanks for reading! xx ~Emma:)**


	11. Letting It Slip

**Hello everyone! It feels like forever since I last updated this story. Has it seemed long to you guys? I hope not! **

**Anyway, this is, to me, quite a big chapter. It's not like super big or anything, but it is important to the story line! So, read on.**

**Disclaimer; I obviously don't own HOA! What 14 year old owns a TV show anyway?**

Fabian's P.O.V.

"Lovelies! Dinner's ready!" Trudy called, inviting us all to enjoy another one of her delicious dinners. I put down the book I had been reading and slipped out into the hallway. I hurriedly rushed into the dining area, seeming to get hungrier with each and every step I took.

I sat down at my normal spot and took a sip from my water glass. Nina walked in a minute later and I smiled at her as she sat down.

"Hey Neens!" I exclaimed cheerily, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

She smiled back and timidly replied with a, "Hey Fabian.", reaching up to rub her temples.

"What's wrong?" I asked, the concern obvious in my voice.

"Just tired." She answered, grabbing the bowl of corn I passed her.

"Are you sure?" I questioned, my eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She smiled. I nodded and plated my food.

Everything was going perfectly smoothly until someone had to go and make a rude remark.

"Woah, make sure to save some for the rest of us, Nina. It's not like you're never gonna be able to eat again." Jerome scoffed, chuckling at what he thought was a funny joke. Not even Alfie laughed. No one smiled. The whole room went completely dead silent. Everyone turned to glare at Jerome. Especially me. It was like I was burning holes right through him.

"How dare you, Jerome," After a long pause of awkward silence and tension you could cut with a knife, I spoke again, "I don't even know what to say to you right now. You're despicable. If I ever hear you say anything like that to Nina again, you'll regret it. And don't underestimate me, because I will hurt you."

I was staring at him with a glare so intense that my face was going red and now everyone was staring at me, not Jerome. I was satisfied though. So satisfied. Jerome actually looked scared. His expression was priceless.

My satisfaction disappeared as soon as I looked in Nina's direction. Her head was hung so she was staring at her lap, and I automatically knew why. She was trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

I quickly slid off my chair and kneeled beside her, enveloping her in a soft, reassuring hug. She was shaking, and I could automatically feel a few tears leak on to my shirt.

"Can we please go out into the hall." She whispered in my ear, resting her head on my shoulder. Her voice sounded broken and cracked, and it made me want to kill Jerome for doing this to her.

"Of course." I said softly, quietly standing up and gently pulling Nina out of her chair.

By now, everyone was back to glaring at Jerome, and Mara, Joy, Amber, Patricia and Eddie were all telling him off.

I quietly led her out into the hallway and closed the door behind us. I'm pretty sure no one even realized we left.

I turned around only to have my heart break in two. Nina was completely breaking down. Tears were streaming down her face and it was like she couldn't control her emotions. I quickly pulled her into a tight hug, rocking her back in forth.

"Shh, Neens. It's gonna be okay. Jerome's a jerk, everyone knows that. He was just being his normal, idiotic self. Don't take what he said seriously. It's not true." I said softly, rubbing her back reassuringly.

"But it is!" She exclaimed, her tears lightening up just the slightest bit. I sighed and pulled her closer, if that was possible.

"No, Nina, it's not. You were eating a perfectly healthy amount. You're eating for three anyway, you need the extra nutrition!" I pointed out, pulling away from the hug slightly so I could look her directly in the eyes.

She nodded and I wiped some of the extra tears away from her cheeks with the soft pads of my thumbs.

"I guess so." She smiled weakly, letting a few final tears spill off her cheeks before she stopped crying completely. I smiled back at her.

"Why don't you go change into a drier shirt while I go have a little talk with Jerome?" I suggested, noticing that her shirt was a bit damp from her tears. Besides, I didn't really want her to have to be in the room while I shouted at him.

"Sounds good." She gave me a kiss on the cheek before slowly ascending the stairs. I watched her walk up a few steps before turning around and pushing back into the dining room.

"Listen Fabian I-" Jerome started, but I shortly cut him off.

"Just save it Jerome. I don't want to hear anything you have to say." I glared in his direction, my voice sharp and curt.

"But I-" He started again.

"I SAID SAVE IT!" I shouted, my face going bright red. He jumped back in his seat. In fact, I think everyone did.

"You're such a hypocrite, you know that? You're the one who ate like five tacos! She was eating a perfectly normal amount, especially when she's pregnant with twins!" Everyone's mouths flew open as the words tumbled out. Even mine. I totally didn't mean to say that.

Nina was going to murder me. I had promised that I wouldn't tell anyone else and now I had just let it slip to the entire house.

Everyone's eyes flew to the doorway, their mouths still wide open in shock. I turned around and jumped when I saw Nina standing and watching the he hole scene unfold, fresh tears in her eyes. What killed me was that this time I knew I was the cause of them.

"Nina, I-" I started to explain.

She shook her head and bolted up the stairs. I took one look at my housemates before running after her

What had I just done?

**A/N; OOOOH! CLIFFY! Hehe, did you like it? Leave your comments/opinions/suggestions/prompts in that handy little review box down below! **

**Also, I didn't necessarily want Jerome to look like the bad guy, but I figured he was the most likely person to say something like that. Sorry if you didn't like the way I portrayed him! :/**

**Thank you so very, very much for reading! ~Emma:)**

**Review Goal; 9. Only because that would bring this story up to 60 reviews, but I'm totally happy and content with even one. I don't expect Nine :) **


	12. Fixed

**Hello everyone! I am back yet again with another chapter! Yey! I was going to go to bed early tonight but I felt guilty so I stayed up and wrote this for you guys! Happy? Hopefully! (: Lets get onto the chapter, shall we? **

**Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN HOA! (: **

Fabian's P.O.V.

"NINA! Please wait!" I pleaded, my feet carrying me up the stairs as fast as they could. My hand was clutching the railing and my heart was beating rapidly. There was no peep heard from her, except the sound of her sobs. The sobs that I caused.

I hated myself right now. Absolutely hated myself. Why did I always have to screw up our relationship? I can't do anything right! Everything good a try to do, fails, and whenever I try to prevent something bad from happening, it happens anyway!

I know relationships aren't supposed to be easy, but this is taking it the extreme. I keep messing everything up and I'm afraid that one day I'm going to do something terrible and Nina will never forgive me. I can't lose her, I just can't.

"Nina, please." I begged, finally reaching the top step. She was already halfway down the hallway, and when I finally made it to her room, she slammed the door in my face.

I sighed and slid down the wall, hiding my face in my hands. My vision blurred and tears suddenly started streaming down my face. I was putting way too much stress on her. She shouldn't be stressing right now, it hurts the babies.

I cried for God knows how long before I finally fell asleep on the floor beside her door. It was totally uncomfortable, but I needed to stay there. It was the closest I could get to Nina, and I needed her. Desperately. It was crazy to think I could miss her so much when she was only just in the other room. To be honest, it was like we were in two very different worlds. She was practically across the universe from me.

Finally, after a few minutes of dozing off every once in a while, I fell asleep for real, as uncomfortable as I was.

Nina's P.O.V.

I woke up in the morning with tear stains blotched all over my face and crumpled up tissues tossed all over the floor. Suddenly, the memories of last nights events came rushing back. Dinner, Jerome, Fabian. Fabian.

He was the reason I had cried myself to sleep last night. He was the reason I was so upset. He was the cause of all of this. Technically, anyway. My eyes clouded with tears at the thought of him.

No matter how mad at him I was, I couldn't help but miss him. It was impossible not to. I missed his hugs, and the way he smelled. I missed every little thing about him.

I grabbed my phone of my nightstand and unlocked it, quickly checking any texts I might've gotten. There was one from Amber, two from Patricia, and one from Joy. They were all asking if I was alright. I ignored them and looked for the one message that meant the most. Instead of just one, I found twelve. Twelve text

messages from Fabian.

Text #1. Words can't explain how sorry I am, Nina. I never meant to say what I did. I was trying to defend you and it just slipped out. I miss you already.

Love, Fabian x

Text #2. I'm guessing you're either not reading these because you hate me, or you've fallen asleep, but I just wanted to say that I love you. No matter what.

Fabian xx

Text #3. I forgot to say I love you to the twins, so please, if you're reading this, just tell them I love them. I know you may not be happy with me, but they deserve to know that their father loves them. Thank you Neens. I love you so much.

Love,

Fabian xx

Text #4. If this is what missing you is like, I never want you to leave my side again. Please, Nina. I need you.

Text #5. I know you probably hate me and everything, but please.

I need you, Nina.

Text #6. I don't know what to do anymore Nina. You're not answering and it's killing me inside. Please, Nina. I love you sweetie.

Text #7 How could I make this up to you? Nothing I do is ever enough. Please forgive me, Nina. I love you&the twins.

Text #8. Please, Nina.

Text #9. Nina, I need you. Please.

Text #10. Please!

Text #11. I need you.

Text #12. I love you Nina, forever and always.

My heart broke more and more with each and every text I read. I realized I had totally overreacted. I knew the truth was going to come out at some point, so why was I so mad when it finally did?

I quickly slipped out of bed, pulling my shirt over my small baby bump, and shoving my feet into my slippers. Making my way over to the doorway, I pulled it open slowly. My eyes widened at what - or should I say who - was asleep on the floor. It was Fabian.

He was curled up in a ball by the doorway, his knees hugged to his chest. His phone, a picture of me, and a picture of the twins, laid on the floor next to him.

I smiled at the sight of a small smirk growing on his sleepy face. Along with that small smile, there were tear stains imprinted on his face, proving that he had also cried himself to sleep.

"Fabian." I whispered, crouching down beside him on my knees. He didn't move a muscle.

My hand absentmindedly brushed across his cheek, pulling some hair away from his face. Without thinking properly, I leaned down and pressed my lips to his, figuring this was a good way of waking him up.

I could feel him slowly move a bit, realizing the extra pressure put on his lips. He wriggled around a little longer before gently kissing me back. Our lips moved in sync for a while before we finally pulled apart, desperate for air.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked curiously, eyebrows furrowed. He smirked.

"You really think I haven't memorized your lips by now? And besides, you're the only girl I'd ever feel sparks with." He chuckled.

I smiled down at him and he smiled back, gently sitting up.

"Listen Nina, I'm really sorry about last night, I-" He started, and it felt like the 20th time he was apologizing.

"It's okay Fabian." I smiled, "I shouldn't have gotten mad. The truth was bound to come out at some point."

He smiled at me and the twinkle that I loved so much returned to his eyes.

"Now we just have to face the rest of the house's reactions." He chuckled, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"That we do." I muttered nervously, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Neens, it's going to be okay. No one's going to be upset. Don't worry." He whispered, rubbing my back gently. I sighed and nodded.

"I guess so." I smiled slightly and kissed his cheek lightly. He blushed slightly and turned towards me, pressing his lips onto mine. It was passionate, but not heated. It definitely made up for lost time.

"I love you, Fabian." I broke the kiss for a second, and after getting out what I needed to say, pressed my lips back against his.

"I love you too, Neens." He whispered, smiling through the kiss.

And finally, after what seemed like forever, we were fixed.

**A/N; So, how'd you like it? Leave your comments/questions/suggestions/prompts in the review box down below! Thank you! (:**

**Its time to start thinking about the twins genders/names! So please review with if you think Fabina should have two girls, two boys, or a girl and a boy, and what their names should be! If you do, thanks! It helps a lot!**

**Thanks for reading! xx ~Emma**


End file.
